


The last kiss

by AgenteYumi



Series: And even if it takes my life I will not stop loving you [1]
Category: Coco (2017), Coco - Fandom, Coco pixar
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenteYumi/pseuds/AgenteYumi
Summary: Maybe she would still be kissing him, just to avoid him from walking away from her forever.





	The last kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song El último beso, by Vicente Fernández (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pu44FZvczGA). A translation is providen on the end notes.
> 
> English is not my first language, so I accept my own mistakes but I'm asking for people being nice.

When Hector woke up on the Land of the Death, his first thought, while walking around the streets, was about how he was going to tell Imelda that he was dead and so he will not come back to home never, he would never come back to his most beloved women. A silly thought but valid.

Dead was between him, Coco and Imelda as an impassable wall. The last person that saw him alive was Ernesto. It was no doubt that his best firend will tell his wife why he will not be able to accomplish the promise made on his last letter.

It was a luck that Imelda had two brothers and they were single. Maybe they both will see for his little Coco, they loved her so much.

The last goodbye kiss was burning on his lips. Now he wished it for had been longer. They weren’t mad at each other, although she told him to don’t go this time, because she had a weird feeling on her stomach. He laughed saying that maybe it was another Riverita coming.

If that were the case, he will not met that boy or girl. He would not see his Coco grow up or dance with her that first vals on her Quinceañera, he was working on a song for the ocasion, he would not fight the boys that tried to be her boyfriends and at the end one would get her, as he did with Imelda, neither he would see Coco’s wedding and made a song for them, neither he would see his grandkids grow up, at Imelda’s side, on the chairs that he planed to buy and sit on the door of his house to teach the kids to play guitar and sing with their hearts on their sleeves neither…

He fell to the floor and began to cry.

* * *

On another world, tens of days ago from that final letter, since that letter and that promise, Imelda was seeing behind her window, awaiting for a horse, a chariot, something. At least a body to cry upon it. But nothing. The silence was what hurted her the most.

If Hector  had wanted to leave, she would had signed the papers without a word, she loved him with all her soul, since the morning until the moon reigned the skies, since that day when she saw him for the first time… but not for that she will try to keep him at her sice. At least she deserved an explanation.  
She made everyday the food he liked just in case he would be back that day.  
Maybe Hector fell in love on another town and decided to stay there, unable to confront her.  
She never thought about him being death and someone keeping that secret from her, on the ultimate act of pettyness. And when that idea came to her, she had to hold on from a chair to avoid falling. She could live with the idea of Hector no longer loving her but not with the idea of him not existing anymore.

And on that instant of weakness, Imelda saw Coco, playing sadly with a trumpet, her own trumpet, trying to play one of Hector’s songs. The money that he had sended to them was less every day and she couldn’t let Coco to face hunger. No. Hunger was something horrible, she could still remember its bite on that far days of the Revolution’s revolts. No matter what had been of Hector or at least until she could get a notice from him, she was responsible of Coco and hunger doesn’t forgive anyone.

Coco’s shoes were a little worn. Her own boots were past worn.

“Oscar, Felipe, bring me leather from the saddlery. Black leather” she ordered them. She decided that, even if he came back home, she didn’t deserved to have been trated like that, for God’s sake, she was not his lover*, for the law and for God and for the world she was his wife, so she decided to show him that he was not welcomed on the house anymore. And she started to throw every musical thing that were present on her home. Even the jingle bells ended on the trash bin.  
Finally she teared the photograph of her family, as her daughter cried for her to stop. Imelda threw her husband’s face to the bin, without any pity.

“The music took your father away from us, Coco, never forget this. It’s a disgrace for the Rivera” she said, coldly, before huging her daughter and taking her away from music forever. “You’re now all that I have and we’re going to get ahead, my girl. I don’t care what the people on Santa Cecilia will say from us from now, we don’t have a reason to be ashamed. He’s the one who should be ashamed for leaving without saying anything.

As she started to do her first pair of boots, she could feel on her lips the remote taste of Hector’s kisses. Maybe that would be the last time on her life that she would let herself remember that, because with the first blow of the hammer on the sole, she decided to bury his memory.

But had she knew that on that far and unlucky day she would give him the last kiss, maybe she would had kissed him a little more, maybe she would had been more insistent.

Maybe she would still be kissing him, just to avoid him from walking away from her forever.

**Author's Note:**

> El último beso   
> -Vicente Fernández
> 
> If you had told me that that was our last kiss  
> I would still be kissing you  
> If you had told me that that was our goodbye  
> I would still begging you.  
> For you to don’t hurt me more.  
> I would still begging you  
> To don’t bring bitterness to my life  
> But now you see, you’re appart from me  
> Now my world is turned upside down  
> Is an unhappy world.
> 
> \-------  
> 1- IDK other societies but for us there’s this concept of Casa chica and casa grande (wife and mistress). Obviously the one with all the rights is the wife (and it was, until recent years, that women had to endure their men being sleeping around, it was just disgraceful if they were leaved in favor of the mistress), so Imelda here is complaining about Hector not giving her the respect that she deserves as being “more” as that supposed mistress.  
> 2- Since the wall at the shoemaker workshop says “Shoemakers since 1921″, it means that Imelda, Hector and Ernesto went through the Mexican Revolution years. And those years weren’t pretty, people died of hunger when they didn’t died on the fight or died on the crossfire. It makes more sense of the desire of Ernesto to trascend, a la Hamilton: he knows that death is around the corner always.  
> 3- Yes, I realized that Ernesto would had saved Coco and Imelda a lifetime of pain with just telling them that Hector died. There was no reason for him to keep that secret (even if he was the murderer), after all there was no way to know that Hector ws poisoned. And he would even became a protector of Coco (a la Sweeney Todd with the judge and Johanna). *screams the clasical yell of mexicans at soccer games*
> 
> Yes, Un Cuento Friki is my tumblr.


End file.
